


An After Party Waltz

by Sawyer45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer45/pseuds/Sawyer45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura Fluff with some waltzing</p>
            </blockquote>





	An After Party Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please stick with it.

Laura and Carmilla got back to their dorm room about midnight after a party celebrating LaFontaine and Perry’s new relationship, which everyone expected for a long time. For some reason LaFontaine had more alcohol then they expected, particularly gin,+=+ probably even more than the zetas have. While they all drank and had fun Perry kept trying to clean everything despite everyone’s best efforts, and refused to join the fun and drinking as well. Around midnight everyone started to leave the dorm room, with slight stumbling, back to their rooms or in Kirsch’s case the zeta house for more drinking.

Laura and Carmilla both brought a little alcohol back to the dorm to enjoy later. Coming through the door they both took a drink and wordlessly walked into the middle of the room. Turning to Laura she realized how beautiful she looked with a slight smile and eyes that screamed of love and a little alcohol. With a single pull Carmilla finished all she had, and grabbed her girlfriend. A little confused Laura eyes her with what are you doing gaze, before follows suit and grabs Carmilla, who whispers in her ear, “Do you remember what we did for fun in the 1600’s, Cupcake?”

“Well oh course I remember silly you waltzed, ohhh!” She responded with delight and excitement. With that they started to hold each other close, enough for Carmilla to feel Laura’s heartbeat rise when they started to dance. For both of them it was like the entire world started to fade away and all that was existent was the other. Being so absorbed they would bump furniture and continue to dance like they were floating through space with nothing around them. The fact that there was no music didn’t matter they were both there sharing this with one they love. 

Staring into each other’s eyes was like staring into the heart of a star that shone only for them and they lost themselves in this moment of bliss. Laura could feel her affection, and maybe some alcohol, filling her very being with pleasure that was one of the best feelings she’s ever had. Feeling Carmilla’s hand at the small of her back and her breathing against her face and all of the space they filled that was meant for one was almost too much for her to handle. Yet Carmilla continued to star into her eyes which were alight with the joys that being alive could only bring, continued to lead Laura in a dance that as a teenager had once been like having sex. For a moment they were so happy that they both forgot the failure to kill the devouring light and the sorrow that ensued. Even the happiest moments must end as the ground beneath their feet gave a tremor that sent them both sprawling onto Laura’s bed.

After the earth stopped trying to devour the campus the young couple was lying on Laura’s bed face to face and still happy from their moment of delight just lay there staring into each other’s eyes. After what seemed like hours Laura said, “We should really get to work on beating that thing.” A little light died in Carmilla’s eyes as she heard Laura wanted to work and not lounge in bed with her. “But it is fairly late and we can start tomorrow. While we wait want 

“There’s nothing I would like more than to cuddle with you cupcake!” She replied with joy in her voice that she would get to cuddle with her girlfriend before trying to confront the devouring light. Turning on the computer they started to watch the easiest vampire movie to mock, Twilight, and Carmilla and Laura lay in each other’s arms and laughed at the sparkling twerp. Slowly Carmilla laid her head on Laura’s chest and listened to her heart as they continued to watch the movie and slowly fell asleep in their embrace.


End file.
